Hibikenny
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 20 (X784) 27 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Archive Telepathy |Character2 = Jenny Realight |Kanji2 = ジェニー・リアライト |Romaji2 = Jenī Riaraito |Alias2 = Miss Fiore |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 25 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Take Over (Machina Soul) Transformation Magic |Image Gallery = Hibikenny/Image Gallery }} Hibikenny (ヒビジェ Hibije) is a canon pair between Blue Pegasus Mages, Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight. About Hibiki and Jenny Hibiki Lates Hibiki Lates (ヒビキ・レイティス Hibiki Reitisu), also known as the Hundred Night Hibiki, is one of the Mages who belongs to the Blue Pegasus Guild's team, The Trimens. Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. He’s considered handsome by most girls, many of them being willing to join Blue Pegasus just to be near him. Hibiki initially wore a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes. Shortly after the beginning of the Oración Seis arc, he forsook his jacket and tie, at the same time leaving his shirt hanging untucked over his pants, gaining a much more casual look. In X791, Hibiki switched to a dark vest, adorned by a pair of light wings pointing outwards over the chest, together with a light, plain shirt. He’s not shown wearing a tie anymore, but retains his dark pants and shoes. Like the rest of the Trimens, Hibiki behaves like a typical womanizer in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever; often with little to no shame, even if accomplices of that woman are there to watch. Nevertheless, he is capable of becoming serious when he wants to be; he also possesses some level of will power, having resisted Nirvana's effect for a time before passing out, though he notes to himself that Lucy's bond with Celestial Spirits is what truly saved him, afterwards. He is also quite a gentlemen towards others, as he is very polite and typically addresses others with honorifics. He is apparently more perceptive and knowledgeable than he lets on, and because of this, he was the only member of his team whom Bob entrusted with the information regarding Nirvana's true capabilities. Jenny Realight Jenny Realight (ジェニー・リアライト Jenī Riaraito) is a Mage of the Blue Pegasus guild, and also the current "Miss Fiore." Jenny Realight is a slim young woman of average height and is renowned for her beauty, which granted her the title of X791's Miss Fiore, and made her swimsuit photocalls famous, much like those of her fellow model Mirajane Strauss. She has long, wavy and flowing blonde hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her middle back, with two short bangs framing her face, and a decorative flower with large petals adorning the right part of her head, above her right ear. Her face is soft in shape, and she has large light blue eyes with long eyelashes and full lips which, during Jenny's appearance as guest in the Grand Magic Games, were covered in dark lipstick. She sports a top-model physique, being slim but at the same time sporting a large bust and ample hips. Jenny's Blue Pegasus stamp is located on her left shoulder. Jenny also dons a fair amount of jewelry; a pair of earrings, those being reminiscent of two fragments of a thin chain, each composed by two rectangular, rounded links; circling her neck is a light necklace composed of many flat, square metal parts, and both of her wrists bear bracelets, with two of them, covered in a wavy pattern, being present on the right one, and a third, consisting of three thin circlets joined together, adorning her left one. Her right little finger sports a ring. Jenny's attire consists of a sparkly, light-pink strapless sequin dress, revealing a fair share of her ample cleavage and reaching down to her calves, which bears a large slash on the skirt's left part. Tied around her waist is a long, flowing light cloth with ruffled edges, circling most of her lower body, with her sparkly skirt under it, and she wears light heeled sandals (pink high-heels in the anime version) for footwear. Jenny is an exuberant young woman who is passionate about her guild, Blue Pegasus, rooting for it to win in X791's Grand Magic Games, cheering her competing guild mates up and praising their abilities with a great deal of enthusiasm. Similarly, she seems to be very confident in her own abilities, particularly in her appearance. While competing herself, she acted cocky during her fight with Mirajane Strauss in the Grand Magic Games, claiming her own victory before the match was even finished, believing the plan she had come up with to be flawless. While she had such certainty, Jenny proposed Mirajane a bet, which would have involved the loser posing nude for the Sorcerer Magazine; something which hints at a certain degree of malice on her side. This was shown again when she and the others were at the Ryuzetsu Land and steals Mirajane's bikini top and bottom for revenge for her loss the other day. However, the two are shown to still have a friendly relationship with one another. While willing to show off her body in revealing attire as a model, Jenny doesn't appear to be without shame, breaking down into tears following her defeat at Mirajane's hands, at the thought of having to pose completely naked for the Sorcerer Magazine. However, while she was upset at having to model naked for the Sorcerer Magazine, she is a person who keeps her word and appeared naked just as she said she would. History Hibiki's History Hibiki is a long-standing member of the Blue Pegasus guild, the length of his membership goes so far back that Master Bob entrusts him with important information and considers him his right hand man. He is said to be the reason why so many women join the guild in the first place. At one point, Hibiki was the lover of Karen Lilica, but their relationship ended when she was murdered while on a mission by Angel of Oración Seis. Hibiki apparently never got over her death, but doesn't let it interfere with his work. Jenny's History In the year X784, she was voted #1 "Mage you'd like to be your girlfriend" in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. She and Mirajane used to work together in the swimsuit modeling business. At some point, she won the title of "Miss Fiore". Relationship Being fellow members of Blue Pegasus, Hibiki and Jenny have a naturally healthy relationship, as they willingly became members of the same team to compete in the Grand Magic Games, though theirs in particular is implied to be romantic in nature, as on the Fourth Day of the Games the two were spotted passionately kissing one another.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 3 It is later speculated that despite Hibiki having multiple girlfriends at a given time, Jenny is the only woman he has deep feelings for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Cover Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc When Hibiki, along with the other members of the Trimens and one new member in a bunny suit, enter the stadium in fifth place, Jenny tells them to do their best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 On the second day of the games, due to Ichiya's inability to fight, Jenny is chosen to take his place during the match against Mirajane of Fairy Tail's Team B.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 9 The battle begins and it quickly transitions into a swimsuit modelling contest between the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 11 The two then continue to use their Transformation Magic to change swimsuits until Chapati Lola announces the next theme. Everyone changes into wedding dresses and attempts to get a partner, with Jenny being accompanied by Hibiki and Makarov aiding Mirajane.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 163 During the 4th day's battle events, Hibiki is seen kissing Jenny while Ichiya is battling against Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy, something which shocks Ren.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 3 When the formerly unknown member of the team is revealed to be an Exceed who resembles Ichiya, the team is shown to be greatly shocked by the revelation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 5 Upon Ichiya's victory, both Hibiki and Jenny smile from the stands, Hibiki calling Ichiya a true blue angel while Jenny calls the victory wonderful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 Tartarus Arc Trivia *During the year X784, Hibiki and Jenny both ranked first place in The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend/Girlfriend Ranking of the Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Limited Edition: World Sorcerer Express References Navigation Category:Hibikenny Category:Couples Category:Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help